Today, many people all over the world use several different telecommunication devices such as PSTN desktop phones, IP desktop phones, PC softphones and mobile phones etc. Especially smart phones and IP telephony (IP desk phones and PC softphones) have become popular the recent years. Smart phones are advantageous as the user can move around while having a conversation with other call participants. PSTN and IP telephony is advantageous as it often provides telephony at low rates and good audio quality.
Mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers or the like are often wirelessly connected to hands free communication devices such as headsets, speakerphones, wireless speakers etc. in order to transfer the audio to and from a hands free communication device, which is more convenient to use in the actual situation. F. ex. a user may use a headset or an in-car speakerphone while driving, as the hands are free for driving. Another example includes connecting a smart phone to a wireless speaker in order to share music with other persons. It is also an advantage to connect a wireless speaker to a tablet computer or laptop computer as the built in loudspeaker of these devices normally has a poor sound quality.
Often a user is in a scenario where he is using a headset and has several telecommunication devices within reach, and it may be confusing to switch between different user interfaces.
A hands free communication device according to the preamble of claim 1 is known from EP 2248271 B1.